


The Photographer and English Student

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, uh. C-can I take a picture of you?"<br/>~based off of a picture I can't find to save my life that was drawn by somebody I can't ever remember the name of~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photographer and English Student

    "Hey, uh. C-can I take a picture of you?" I asked, eyes down to the floor. It's not like he would notice though; my shades did well to block anyone from noticing where they're looking. In this case, it was incredibly useful. I was actually quite grateful that my best friend, John, had sent me some new ones after my old shades broke for my birthday (which just so happened to be yesterday) because I'd been able to look this guy up and down over and over again as he stood in the romance section of the library. I made a mental note to send John a couple of thank yous and a great present for his birthday. 

    Anyways, back to the short dude. I'd come to the library originally to take a couple of pictures of books and people and possibly some little kids throwing tantrums in the corner for my photography class. But then this guy. This guy just had to come waltzing in. I'd watched him from the beginning. Shut up, it's not creepy. But anyways. He walked right past me, oversized winter coat crinkling with the slightest movements. He made it to the romance section which I had coincidentally been standing nearby. He instantly pulled a list out of his pocket, the crumpled paper crinkling almost as much as his coat. He read a few lines of words I hadn't gotten the chance to read. I was too busy studying his face; forehead creased in concentration or maybe that's just the way he normally kept his expression since it hadn't changed nearly at all since he'd walked in. But his eyes were calm, steadily scanning over all of the letters scrawled across the page. His nose was curved in just the right way; I wouldn't be able to describe it, even if I tried. But then his lips. Those were quite possibly the most alluring part. Though incredibly chapped-skin peeling off and a little bit of dried blood in the corner-they were kind of beautiful. 

    Yeah, I just called a stranger's lips beautiful, what about it?

    He mouthed out a few of the words only slightly, just enough for me to notice the movement but not enough to actually read his lips. He then bit the bottom one, probably a nervous habit, before looking up from the piece of notebook paper and scanning the shelves. He looked up and released the death lock on his lip. He reached up, only coming about three fourths of the way to reaching the top shelf where I assumed the book he wanted was. He eventually gave up on that attempt and just stood on his tip toes. He snatched the book off of the shelf. I could tell just by the title on the side that it was one of those sickeningly cliche romance novels. 

    "Nothing says Saturday night all alone like the cheddar cheesy words of a romance book." I heard the messy haired boy whisper before turning back to the piece of paper and shoving it back into his pocket. He started to walk away from me, running his hands messily through his hair. I watched in amazement as it magically floated back into its originally rat's nest form. 

    I smiled at it, allowing only the corners of my mouth to curve up. Striders aren't meant to smile. But I quickly panicked once I realized this guy was going to check out the book, walk out of the library and never be seen by these eyes again. I had to take this opportunity. I chased after him a bit and tapped his shoulder, relieved to find that he was only at the checkout area. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, breaking that angry-concentrated look he had going on earlier. 

    "Hey, uh. C-can I take a picture of you?" 

    I held up my camera for him to see. He returned to his creased forehead look, though it was different, more confusion added to the mix. "Why the hell would you want to?" You're a little taken back by his response. You awkwardly shuffle, cursing yourself for not being cool and collected. 

    "Um. Listen, I have to take a number of pictures for one of my classes and I'm running out of time so. . . Uh, yeah." I lied. Shit, dude, I had a good two weeks left. I could easily take pictures of some other people, but why I was so insistent upon having this random guys' was beyond me. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He glanced down at his book, ready to be checked out by those automated things and licked his lips; probably another nervous habit. 

    "Okay. I can understand that. I'm supposed to have an entire report on this lame ass book done by Monday. Heh." he smiled. He actually fucking smiled. Holy shit, that was incredibly attractive. I let loose a smile of my own. "I'm Karkat." he held out a hand for me to take. I did so and introduced myself before lifting up my camera again.

    "So I can?" I asked for confirmation. He nodded, smile remaining on his face.

    I took a step back and  _Click!_

    "Okay, it's done." I said, dropping the smile. He did too. 

    "Good luck in your class." He said, checking out and starting to walk away already. 

    "Wait!" I called out. Shit, why did I do that? "Can I have your number?" He was just as surprised that I'd said that as I was. Seemingly still in shock, he nodded and tugged a pen out of his pocket. He motioned for you to give your hand. You obliged and he wrote down the digits. 

    He turned to walk away again. "Karkat." I said, interrupting him again. this time he just looked over his shoulder at me. "You should smile more. It suits you."


End file.
